


Shield

by SmokeyDogs_05



Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara Week 2019, Gaara being an uncle, Gen, Happy birthday Gaara, Sand Siblings-centric, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, everyone is soft, young gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyDogs_05/pseuds/SmokeyDogs_05
Summary: Gaara meets Shikadai for the first time.
Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103798
Kudos: 13





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is just a collection for Gaara Week 2019 from JustGaara on tumblr. Each piece in this collection is also on my tumblr, and on fanfiction, and titled after the theme for the day of the week. I hope everyone enjoys! I also don't known Naruto.

Tiny.

That was his first thought after all the hours that had passed to see this marvel. Gaara examined the specimen further and his heart thudded a little harder from excitement. Even though the size of the package was lacking, the enormity of what he was holding didn't weigh upon him any less. Kankuro looked over his shoulder then with wide dark eyes gleaming with excitement. He had, originally, dismissed holding the small phenomenon due to his fear of harming it unintentionally, but now as Gaara cradled it, a small amount of jealously bloomed in him. Still, he was happy alongside his little brother as he reached a hand forward to gently touch the small miracle. Temari watched from her bed, tired, sore, but so in love with the scene before her that it didn't matter. She closed her eyes to forever imprint the scene behind her eyelids, just as Kankuro's hand came close to small bundle.

Sand immediately stopped him as Gaara looked at him, sharply, from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He pulled his hand away with a whine as Temari glared at him.

"You haven't washed your hands!" Her brow was creased with anger as Kankuro blinked and winced.

"Sorry Temari." He turned away toward the sink in the corner of the room and washed his hands as Gaara stepped closer to Temari.

"When will Shikamaru be back?" He gently rocked the small bundle, the tiny miracle, as Temari smiled softly.

"My husband will be back soon, he just left to pick up a few things. And to bring me some decent food." Her nose wrinkled with a sneer and Gaara nodded, but he's not looking at her to see the sneer.

Dark dove soft hair, pale lovely skin, and a button nose he had seen before. The eyes of the small miracle were closed now, but the face was so similar to Shikamaru's that it was undeniable. Kankuro approached hands clean as Temari smiled at her brothers and reached out to take back her son.

Sand once more moved to stop the approaching hands as Gaara smiled at the bundle, and Kankuro froze at Temari's lowered head. Scenes similar to the one unfolding in front of him, fluttered before his eyes and each time ended with Temari's anger. So she lifted her head up he collapsed to the floor, ready and waiting for her anger.

"Gaara, can I please have my child back?" Temari asked her face serene and Kankuro stared surprised as Gaara nodded and carefully gave back his small nephew.

Shikadai cooed in Temari's arms and yawned opening his eyes for the first time.

All three of the sand siblings stare into his eyes, surprised to see the same intelligent proud eyes of Temari looking back. Temari smirked that same prideful smile knowing now that her son had some resemblance to her, and glad the eye shape was hers as well. Kankuro blinked and grinned and knew that one day his nephew would grow up, and be blunt and all-knowing similar to both his mother and father.

But Gaara didn't just see Temari.

Shikadai was going to be intelligent, he knew that, but being newly born, he didn't know anything. And these people around him could be anyone but he trusted them so much that after examining his mother and uncles, he merely yawned and nestled his way back to sleep. The innocence and trust, the love this child will feel, the thoughts override anything else and a wave of emotion overtakes him.

"G-Gaara?" Kankuro asked and he looked at his brother with tears streaming down his face.

Because Gaara didn't just see Temari, he saw the stars in Shikadai's eyes.

Shikadai knew nothing of pain, knew nothing of sadness, of feeling unloved, and he knew nothing of Gaara's past sins. He was pure innocence and made of love, and when Gaara looked back at him, he saw the future, hope, and above all someone else to cherish and hold.

To protect.

"Temari." He rubbed his eyes free of tears as his sister gently touched his shoulder. "Anything you need. Just ask. I will be Shikadai's shield. I can't protect him from everything but-."

"I know." Temari smiled at him and Kankuro gripped his other shoulder.

"We will all be his shield."


End file.
